What am I doing here?
by TamikoXGojyo
Summary: This is what would happen if I was in the world of Saiyuki. Chapter 2 edited...Alot.
1. Chapter One: My 'lil boring life

Gojyo: Hey, Tamiko. Tell me again why the hell you made this again.

Me: No, I already told you! Now shut up, Mr. Puffy Pants!

Gojyo: WTF did you just call me!

Me: AH! (Hides behind Sanzo)

Sanzo:... (Hits Tamiko with his magically apprearing paper fan)

Me: T-T

Gojyo: Severs you right.:p

Me: Anyway, yes, I wrote yet another "what would happen if I was in the Saiyuki world" fanfic. Please read it and after your done please leave a review. :)

--NOTE: Saiyuki is not mine...If it was I would make Sanzo and Goku hook up...--

* * *

Sanzo: (Reads the "NOTE" thing above) That's it! Your dead! (Pulls out gun and starts shooting at Tamiko)

Me: AHHHHH! (Runs away)

Chapter One: My 'lil boring life.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Kei Tamiko(not really, but I just don't want to use my real name). I'm 16 years old and I live in the heartland of the U.S.. Yes, that's right, I live in stupid ol' boring Nebraska! Funny thing is, the town I live in is in the center of NE."I stop and pause for a few moments, then take a few short breaths and continues talking, "I live with my Mom, Dad, and 17 -soon to be 18- year old brother. We have two dogs, Brutus, my brothers 10 year old Black Lab, and Cleo, my 3 or 4 year old Border Collie Black Lab mix." Taking another long pause, I take the opportunity to run up to my room, which is a literal pig pen. "This is my lovely, and messy room. Now, you can go away please. I'm going to watch my Saiyuki DVDs on my computer!" I quickly slam the door and pop the first DVD into my computer and wait for it to load. It was already 2:34 A.M. Central Time, and everyone in the house was asleep. Somehow Cleo had gotten into my room and was fast asleep under my bed.

'_I really should be going to bed, but, I'm not tired...'_ I though to myself as I pressed the play button on my computer screen. I sit there singing along to the opening song, while reading the captions at the bottom of the screen. "...hashiri tsudzukeru kimi no tsuyosa ga..." Once the opening song was over I faintly heard thunder outside and the pitter-patter of rain drops on my window. "Well, shit. Now what am I going to do, I want to watch these, but mom says I should turn off my computer during storms..." I sit there thinking about what I should do. "Tp hell with it all! I'm not turning it off!" I whispered to myself with an evil grin on my face. By the time I had decided the episode I was watch was already half over. "Damnit!"

"Tamiko, why hell are you up this late?" My brother walked into my room, half asleep he waited for an answer.

I wasn't surprised that he had heard me, counting on the fact that his room is right next to mine. "Um..I was just...Ya see...I can't get to sleep!" I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off behind my back.

He glared at me for a few seconds and then stopped. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed. Also, whatever you do, don't stay up this late anymore, or I'll kill you." He walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him.

'_Wow, now he's sounding like Sanzo...'_ I though to myself with a very puzzled look on my face.

"Well, shit. The first episode is already over." Looking back at the computer screen I think about what it would be like to be in the world of Saiyuki. I pause the DVD and walk over to the window. It was still raining outside and the storm was getting to look really bad. A very bright flash of lightning lit up the black night, making everything seem like it wasn't night time. Following that was thunder so loud that it shook the house. The next thing I knew everything was pitch black. A power outage. I stumbled around in the darkness, looking for my computer desk, knowing that I had a flashlight onto of it. Suddenly, the computer turned on and the screen was as white as a snow covered hill in the early morning sun. "What the...?" I walked over to the computer and touched the screen and felt very sleepy. I fell on the floor and fell asleep as fast as you can say "What the eff is going on". While I was sleeping I dreamed about none other than Saiyuki! My dream was so vivid, everything seemed as it was in the anime itself. Everyone one was in my dream, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. It seemed just like any other day with the Sanzo party, Goku and Gojyo fighting, Sanzo breaking up the fight, Hakkai smiling and watching the road, and yes, even Goku saying "I'm hungry!". After what seemed like only a few minutes I wake up and find myself in the middle of a forest. "Holy...Shit..."

To be continued...

* * *

Me: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. I promise I'll have more up soon. Until then, please review it. 


	2. The Forest

Me: I'm back, finally. I can't talk long because Sanzo is still trying to kill me...

Goku: Hey, Tamiko. Why are you hiding under your desk?

Me: Shut, stupid monkey! I'm hiding from Sanzo. Now be quite and leave before he comes in here.

Goku: Okay...(Walks off)

Me: Alright, now I just have to play the waiting game...(Waits for 2 hours)

(Goku walks into the room)

Me: He's not coming, is he?

Goku: Nope...

Me: God dammit...

–NOTE: Saiyuki does NOT belong to me!--

* * *

Chapter 2: The Forest

I wonder around aimlessly looking for a way out of the seemingly endless forest.

"Dammit! Where am I?" I stopped to look at my surroundings. Thinking heard I remembered passing by the tree I ended up under when I woke up. "Please don't tell me I've been walking round in circles this whole time." An irritated grin appears on my face as I sit down on the ground and start thinking of a way to get out of the forest.

After a few minutes for thinking I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. Knowing the world of Saiyuki I though I would be demons, but to my surprise it was a bunny. I little _pink_ fluffy bunny!

"Stupid bunny. Getting me all worked up for nothing!" Stopping for a moment, I though, what if I did get attacked? I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Well, I could kick them, but that doesn't really do much good. "Well, I could always run away. But they would just follow me. Dammit." Thinking about it heard enough I remembered that my brother had tough me some Martial Arts moves when I was younger. "Well, that and I do know a few pressure points. Yeah, so maybe I can defend myself, a little anyway." Looking around I noticed a few of the bushes moving around. "Okay, come on out! I know your there!" As I said that a group of 3 demon youths came out from the bushes behind me.

"So, you knew we where hiding there." One demons said to me, looking at me like I was the blue plate special.

"Yeah, I could smell you guys from a mile away." I grinned and got in a fighting stance.

"That's it! Your dead!" All of them charged at me when that one idiotic demon shouted those four words. I grinned again and hit them in a few 'hurting' spots and tried using the pressure points. To my surprise I had killed all of them in only a few minutes.

"Wow, that was fun." I said with an unusual smile on my face. Looking around once more I notice the exit to my left. "So, it was all an illusion to keep me trapped in this forest. How very like demons to do that." Brushing myself off, I walk over to the exit. "West..." Shielding my eyes from the mid-morning I turn around an head westward.

* * *

Me: Well, that's it for chapter 2. I promise I'll have Sanzo and co. in the next chapter. Until next time! (Waves Good bye to everyone) 


	3. Hello Sanzo Party!

Me: Welcome back, everyone:D

Gojyo: Are you talking to your hand puppets again?

Me: No . . . (Hides hand puppets behind back)

--NOTE: Saiyuki is NOT mine! --

* * *

Chapter 3: Hello Sanzo Party!

It's been eight hours since I left the forest, and not even a sign of a village anywhere. Hungry, thirst, and tired I walk onward to the West.

"Dammit. What did I do to deserve this?" I groaned to myself. Sitting down next to a nearby rock I look up at the grey and cloudy sky. "Great! Now it's going to rain!" And with that a crack of lightning rolled across the sky and echoed throughout the vastly spreading hills and fields and a downpour started. Sighing I stand up and continue walking toward the West, hoping that I would run into Sanzo- Ikkou.

About ten minutes later it started to rain even hard.

'_Damn. Now I can't see anything.'_ I though to myself, trying to find anything that would shelter me from the rain. Walking at a fast phase, the rain cleared up enough so that I could at least see five feet in front of my face.

"A tent?" Looking between two trees I see A. You guessed it, a tent! Carefully approaching the tent I hear faint voices. Almost like someone saying, 'Give me back my damn chicken . . . ' or something weird like that. As I got closer to it, the voices seemed to stop.

"That can't be good . . . " I said to myself as I stopped in front of the opening to the tent. "Um . . . Excuse me. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me take shelter from the rain until it stops. I've been walking for hours and I need to rest." I gulped as I heard footsteps walking toward me.

The flap of the tent opened and I walked in. My eyes widened as I found myself in the middle of a tent with four men, who were none other than the Sanzo party!

"Miss, are you okay?" Hakkai asked me with a concerned look on his face.

I didn't answer him. I just starred at him and then drew my attention over to Gojyo and Goku, then to Sanzo.

"Miss?" He asked me again.

"Hey, are you even paying attention to him?" Asked Gojyo. He stood up and walked over to me. As he stood in front of me I started to feel dizzy.

"What's with her?" Questioned Goku.

Still starring at Gojyo my head felt very light and my vision started to blur. And the next thing I knew, I had passed out on the floor next to the feet of my four fovorite Bishonens.

* * *

Me: Well, that's for now. I hope you liked it. Until next time! (Hand puppet waves good bye)


End file.
